callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skorpion
The Skorpions Usefulness A lot of professional scrimmers actually use the skorpion in hardcore, since it kills in 2 shots anywhere, is extremely accurate, has a fast rate of fire, and due to an unusual bug also has infinite range when equipped with a silencer. (brings the range value into the negatives, which happens to mean infinity-- W/o a silencer, it usually takes 3 shots to kill) I think the comment about it being neglected should be reconsidered... (x)enodius 00:04, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Weapon equivalent It says that a weapon equivalent for this in mw2 is th pp2000. wouldn't the tmp be it because they look alike, high fire rate, low recoil, small clip and you go through a clip for a kill. EvilGRAHAM 0 05:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) : Really neither are equivelant per se, but they each are reminiscent in their own ways: both have completely absent recoil, the PP2000 has a 20 round magazine and the TMP has a high rate of fire. They might have mentioned the PP2000 because it too is a Russian machine pistol although strictly speaking, that shouldn't be their reasoning as it would violate wiki policy. Incrognito 06:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Updating for Black Ops Now that Black Ops is out, we need add some more information, probably remove references to trailers (just my personal preference), and also replace the Create-a-Class Statistics screenshot as it is now inaccurate. Also, we might consider changing the verbiage slightly regarding the Skorpion's damage, as that only applies at close range, due to the Skorpion having the worst range, despite have the best damage of all the SMG's. I'll try and do some or all of this work myself, if I find time. Incrognito 18:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ridiculously short range The Skorpion apparently does the most damage of any SMG, but only for a distance of 5 meters. This is a ridiculously short distance, and to make matters even worse the damage drops to 20 at a mere 10 meters. How could this be? This means if an enemy is up in your grill you can kill them in 2 shots, but if he's just a bit further than that it might take as much 5 shots to finish him. That's a huge difference for just a short distance. Does anyone else agree with me this doesn't make sense? What is the logic behind Treyarch doing this? 14:11, December 13, 2010 (UTC) It was the same in CoD4, so IW did this too. This is probably to show that this is purely a really close range smg, perhaps? (obviously, duh) TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, it has very low recoil so it is also fairly effective at long range, however my gripe is that "long range" for this weapon comes extremely early. You can mitigate it to some extent with rapid fire so that 5 shot kill thing is easier to pull off, but still... But what I meant by this not making sense is how can such a huge damage drop off realistically be explained? I don't think its very realistic. 17:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Dual Wield damage reduction? I've been following this article for awhile, and I just recently noticed someone edited the infobox to say the dual wield attachment reduces the damage from 50-20 to 40-20. Is that really the case? Also, if that is true then is the ridiculously short dropoffs for this gun still in effect? If the gun is dual wield at 40-20 does it still drop at only 5m? If that is the case then its pretty lame. 01:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the damage dropoff occurs at something like... 10 meters, when dual wielding, but the base damage is indeed 40-20, for.... some reason. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ?! I don't understand why at close range, this gun deals 50 damage.. It has the smallest cartridge of any weapon, in any Call of Duty series (I think), and has one of the highest very-close-range damages! Bwah?! Capt MacTavish 23:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) There are plenty of weapons that deal 50 damage at close range. FN FAL, M14, and M60 are ones I can think of offhand that deal 50 damage at close range. In WaW there was the MP40 which also dealt 50 damage at close range. So this is nothing new. And the 20 bullet magazine is fairly small, but there are other weapons with that or even smaller. You obviously have no idea what you're talking about all around. 08:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Above contributor - I think you have either misunderstood Capt MacTavish, or it is you who has no idea what you're talking about. He said 50 damage was illogical for the Skorpion, which (in my opinion) is true since, as he rightly says, it fires a very small (7.65x17mm) cartridge, which is indeed one of the smallest (possibly the smallest altogether) cartridge in the series, although real-life facts are often disregarded in the games, and shouldn't be brought into play on this wiki. You also seem to think that 'cartridge' means 'magazine size'. Maybe I have misunderstood you - I aplogize if this is the case. Skulldragon GC 22:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ACOG? Can someone get an image of the skorpion with an ACOG in COD4? It just seems so weird, seeing that the skorpion is such as small gun and the ACOG is pretty large. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New pic Could someone get a picture of just a Skorpion in a clear background like on the other Black Ops weapon articles?Goodboy12 22:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC)